Embodiments of the disclosed technology relates to a backlight source and a display device.
Nowadays, there is typically used a direct-light-type backlight source, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in which an LED (Light Emitting Diode) array 11 is disposed behind a display panel (not shown) and on a back plate 12, and the light emitted from LEDs is reflected by the bottom surface and side surface of the back plate 12, then uniformly radiates outside through an optical assembly 13. The thickness of the direct-light-type backlight source is determined by the distance between back plate 12 and optical film 13. The larger the thickness gets, the longer the light path of the light emitted from the light source to the optical film becomes, then the uniformity of the backlight source become better. In the case of a thinner backlight source, colors and brightness uniformity become the key points for a direct-light-type backlight source.
As to the current large-size direct-light-type LED backlight source, the stiffness of an optical film itself is relatively weaker, and prone to be sunk in its central portion, which causes great interference and accordingly non-uniform image quality.